A reel for a fishing rod such as a spinning reel, a bait casting reel, etc. is mounted to a fishing rod by means of a reel seat. By way of example of a reel seat, there exists a plate-shaped reel seat, which is attached on an outer surface of a fishing rod, or a cylinder-shaped reel seat, through which a fishing rod passes.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the cylinder-shaped reel seat has a fixed hood 12 and a movable hood 13 for clamping attachment legs 31 of a reel 30 to a body 11 of a reel seat 10. The movable hood 13 has a shape of a ring that is movable along the body 11 of the reel seat. The reel 30 is mounted on the reel seat 10 by clamping one of the attachment legs 31 of the reel to the body 11 through the fixed hood 12, and clamping the other of the attachment legs 31 of the reel to the body 11 through the movable hood 13.
When a user holds a fishing rod 20 with the reel 30 mounted thereto, the user grips the reel seat 10 while positioning the attachment legs 31 of the reel between fingers, and the user's palm and fingers are contacted with an outer surface of the fixed hood 12 or the movable hood 13 and an outer surface of the body 11. When the reel 30 is fixed to the body 11, a gap (for example, a portion indicated by a symbol G in FIG. 1) exists between the body 11 and the movable hood 13 or a stepped portion (for example, a portion indicated by a symbol S in FIG. 2) exists due to an unevenness between the outer surface of the body 11 and the outer surface of the movable hood 13. Thus, the user may feel such irritative and unpleasant feelings if the user touches a protrusion with the user's palm or fingers, and cannot hold the fishing rod 20 with a stable grip feeling. A reel seat which reduces irritative and unpleasant feelings and enhances a grip feeling is required in the art.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-268416
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Registration Publication No. 3053767